tell_no_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Redbeard
Bartholomew Drayton, known by many as Redbeard has cropped up in a number of different universes. He was known to the pirates of Freeport who sailed the New World seas beyond the Maelstrom and he was known to the court of Amber and was said to be the son of Prince Bleys. He has been seen in strange worlds by those who have known him in other lives and it is said that he has returned from the dead as a spirit to possess the body of his own alternate self in another reality. However the truth is that most of this conjecture is said by Redbeard himself....loudly, and that all that can be said about him for sure is that he is a mighty embellisher, a storyteller and a rogue. Redbeard embodies the archytype of the seafaring adventurer, a gentleman of fortune who does not consider himself a pirate, despite the numerous acts of piracy he has joyfully and unabashedly committed. He is surprisingly generous and good natured and can often be heard singing rousing shanties, however he despises Captains who rule their ships through fear and who sail without articles to give a fair share to all. He also has a deep-seated loathing of anyone who would sell out their own kind to navies and pirate hunters and dislikes people who only look out for themselves. This outlook makes Redbeard a natural lover of communities, and wherever small bands of underdogs struggle together against oppressors, or simply turn their backs on authority for the freedom of independence Redbeard is often their staunchest supporter. Recently Redbeard has been seen regularly in Port Rigo where he has exerted his influence over a couple of the smaller pirate crews from Santigar who were wreaking havoc on the docks and in the taverns. In return for bringing the crews in line Redbeard has been rewarded by Percival Peasholme, the Albish governor of Port Rigo, and has garnered a certain amount of influence with that beleaguered gentleman. He has become a regular patron of the Queen's Arms and the crews who were causing trouble in Port Rigo, though still present, are much less wild in their drinking and behaviour. This may have something to do with each of the crew's Captains receiving a number of specialist crew members that agreed to sail with them based on Redbeard's recommendations, including carpenters, coopers and a cook. Now Redbeard can often be found at The Queen's Arms tavern when he is ashore and his Large Frigate The Dirty Duchess sails out of Port Rigo into the west and back again fairly regularly. Nobody knows where she sails to or what prizes Redbeard is searching for but many speculate that he has a secret haven somewhere, perhaps in the tropics of Mazorta where he has stashed a king's ransom in plundered gold and jewels. Redbeard is always happy to meet new arrivals and often has work for people who need it. He can also introduce people to the many contacts he has made during his career on the sea. Category:Characters